I'm Not Like You
by Incora Hyuga
Summary: Rosa Rummy and Angelica Sweetstave. Both new girls in Woodcrest. Both have a lot of hatred for where they live. One runs away from the shadow cast on her by her 'war hero' of a big brother. The other lives with anti-social parents. Together, they meet Huey, Caesar and the others. How they'll survive, they'll never know. HueyXJazmine, later HueyXOC, CaesarXOC and RileyXCindy.
1. Chapter 1, Meet and Greet

All her life, Rosa was moved from foster home to foster home. She had no parents to speak of that she could remember, and all he had left was a brother. Rosa took a deep breath as entered her new house. Her brother had _finally_ taken her in, and she moved in quickly. He lived in Woodcrest, a typically white neighborhood that she _swore_ she had heard of before. His name was Gin Rummy, and he was a war hero to these people. He and his 'associate' went into the army together and came back from Afghanistan unharmed.

She knew _exactly_ what was going to happen now. Everyone was going to look at her and compare her to him. She didn't want that, but what choice did she have? She had no ties to this place. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. Not even 5 minutes in, and she already _hated_ it. She went upstairs, bypassing her brother and his friend, and put all of her things down in an empty room with a bed. She made this place her room, and she sat on the bed, sighing as she looked out the window.

She turned around to see Rummy and his red haired friend. She knew that she'd heard his name many times throughout the neighborhood, but it always escaped her. This time was no different. They both looked at her, smiling. She scowled at them both.

"What the hell are you two looking at?" she asked.

They looked at each other and laughed loudly.

"Oh man, Rummy she is _definitely _your little sister! She'll get along with the others _real_ fast!" said the red head.

"I know, right? She wouldn't be my sister if she couldn't!" said Rummy.

The two left her room, making her roll her eyes at them. She sighed. How long would she be here? How long before Rummy kicked her out, she wondered. Would she _ever_ make a friend? She opened her window, looking out at all the suburbia. It only bored her _more._

"Heyyyyy!" she heard from down below.

She looked down to see a young girl, about her age, with long wavy reddish hair. She waved up to Rosa, with a smile on her face. She motioned Rosa to come downstairs. Rosa was skeptical of the new girl, but if it was a potential friend, what did she have to lose? She went downstairs, passing by Rummy and Ed again.

She went outside to see the girl, and she held out her hand. Rosa took it, shaking her hand.

"You must be new huh? I'm Angelica. Call me Angel. I'm new too, you know." she said.

"I'm...Rosa."

"Don't talk much? Ah, that's okay. I feel like we could become friends, you know? I haven't really seen any other kids around here, and I was about to explore the neighborhood when I saw you open your window. So, when did you get here?"

"Just now. I...uh...came from a foster home. My brother finally decided to adopt me... and I usually talk, it's just...I don't know what to say...I mean...we _just_ met. But I would love to be...friends." said Rosa.

"You mean that guy that lives here is your brother? Which one, the blond or the crazy red-head?"

"The blond. I just met the red head. His grandfather apparently owns this whole neighborhood."

Angel's mouth dropped as she looked farther into Rosa's house.

"You mean _that_ red head is Ed the III? _The_ Ed the III?!" asked Angel.

"I guess? I don't know...is he famous?" asked Rosa.

"Is he _famous?_ Ed Wuncler owns this _whole_ place! How could you live here and _not_ know him? He's like, the _godfather_ of this place. And, by the way..."

Angel looked Rosa up and down, making her confused. She palmed her ass, and Rosa jumped forward, blushing as she glared at Angel.

"What's the big idea, touching me without permission?!" she asked.

"Oh, I just do that. You'll get used to it quick. But girl...I gotta question. Everything _about_ you is black. You even got an _ass!_ How the hell is that blond guy your _brother?_"

Rosa looked herself over. She had it all. Black skin, hazel eyes, black hair that she put into a thick braid that went down her back, and her butt was _indeed _above average size. She shrugged.

"I don't know. He's just my brother. He's always been my brother. We have the same parents, and I've never questioned anything." said Rosa.

"I think it's cool. I'm an only child, and my parents are asses. They always move me from place to place, and I've never been able to make _any_ friends. They told me this time was different. I _guess_ I believe them. I mean, this place _is _white paradise. They even have their own snitching club."

"A...snitching club?"

"Yeah, they call it the 'neighborhood watch'. I've heard of them before, but I've never actually seen a place have the balls to _do_ it." said Angel.

"Hey Rosa!" called Rummy from inside the house.

Rosa turned to go inside, and Angel followed her in. Rosa looked at her, confused.

"Uh...you don't have to follow me in, you know."

"Sure I do! My parents don't give a shit as long as I don't get arrested, pregnant, or strung out on drugs. Besides, your brother _should_ meet your friend, right?"

Rosa thought about it. Her first friend. Sure, Angel was a little weird, but it seemed that she was after the same goal. Having a friend. She went into the living room, seeing her brother and the red-head in question.

"Hey. Who's the bitch?" asked Ed.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" asked Angel.

"You heard me, bitch! I asked who the hell you are! I wasn't bein rude or nuthin! I just generally wanted to know who the _fuck_ was runnin up into my boy's house!"

"Ed, calm down. It's just that new girl who lives around the _corner_. What was your name again?" asked Rummy a little more politely.

"Angel. I'm Rosa's friend, and I thought I should introduce myself, seeing as I'll be probably visiting often."

"Rosa's friend? I never thought _she_ would have made one so fast."

"Shut-up. I can make friends..." said Rosa.

"Well alright. I'm Gin Rummy, Rosa's brother. Nice to meet you, I guess. Now, if you're new, you don't know the other kids around here, do you?" asked Rummy.

"So there _are_ other kids around here?" asked Angel.

"Sure there are! Riley and his brother...that boy Caesar, Jazmine...and that girl Cindy. Shit, I'm surprised you _don't_ know em. When did you get here again?" asked Ed.

"Give me a break! I only got here a week ago. I haven't seen _anybody_." said Angel.

"Well, _maybe_ they know a bitch when they see one. They were always smart asses, all of em." said Ed.

"Hey! I'm _not_ a bitch! What are you, _stupid?!_"

Ed stood up, eyeballing Angel. Angel looked unfazed, as did Rummy. Rosa panicked a little, seeing the gun in Ed's pants.

"What in the hell did you just call me bitch?!"

"S-T-U-P-I-D! Can't you spell?! I guess not!"

"Man, Rummy. You better get this bitch! I'm not finna let her keep dissin me! I don't give a fuck _who_ this bitch thinks she is."

"I'm the 'bitch' whose about to smack the shit outta you if you keep calling me a bitch!" said Angel.

"I wish you _would_ bitch!"

All of a sudden, a swift smack was heard througout the house. Ed face turned about as red as his hair as Angel left a reddening mark on the right side of his face. He jumped at her, but Rummy held him down as he shouted many obscenities and curse words at her. Rosa took Angel upstairs and locked her in her room.

"Why did you have to do that?!" she asked.

"What, slap the _stupid_ out of him? I was only playing around, c'mon. If I really smacked him, he would have done more than just jump at me, _believe_ me." said Angel.

"Well, it didn't seem like you were playing to _me. _Ed has a _gun!_ You should be more careful!"

"Aww, what? You're worried about me? Well, don't. I'm fine, and that fucker won't lay a _hand_ on me without getting fucked up first."

"But..."

"Hey. The only thing that matters is that your brother was cool with me. That means I'm in! I hope you got an extra blanket, cuz I'm not gonna wanna go _anywhere!_" said Angel.

She jumped in Rosa's empty bed, relaxing.

"But why? I mean...I'm guessing that you're bored. And I'm guessing that it must have been lonely being here by yourself, but just inviting yourself into someones house isn't _really_ a way to relieve boredom." said Rosa.

"To be honest, I just took a chance. You seem cool enough, and your brother is already cool with me staying here. I promise it won't be as weird as it seems.

Rosa looked at her, still confused, but slightly relieved at the same time. This was her _friend, _at least thats what she thought. Surely this girl wouldn't just come over and occupy her bed if she wasn't her friend, right?

The last few days were heaven to Rosa. Angel made her laugh, and she held her own against Ed III, who Rosa was _convinced_ was deranged. Angel helped Rosa arrange her things accodringly, and Rummy even found Rosa an extra bed at her and Angels request. Angel was tired of sleeping on the floor.

A week went by, and Angel eventaully had to go home to get more clothes. Just in time too, seeing as Rosa had just about enough of her and Ed's squabbling. She was laying in her bed, reading. She had headphones in her ears, and she was tuning out the whole world. She was listening to her favorite song by _Toto._

_**I hear the drums echoing tonight  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
She's coming in twelve-thirty flight  
Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation  
I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say: "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you-**_

All of a sudden, she felt a sudden tug in her foot that startled her. It was only Rummy, trying to get her attention. She took her music out.

"What?" said Rosa.

"Is Angel coming back?" asked Rummy.

"Probably. Why does it matter to you? She's _my_ friend."

"Is she? Shit, from the way I've seen things...she invited herself in this house."

"I _know_ you aren't talking. Ed III comes over _anytime_ he wants. And he's fucking deranged. But if _Angel_ comes over, all of a sudden it's a problem."

"Calm down with all that language. I ain't _say_ all that. All I was tryna tell you was to watch yourself. Ed's a fool I've known since highschool. You've only known this Angel girl for a week and all of a sudden, she's moving in here."

"She's lonely. She's an only child, plus her parents don't give a shit about her. Excuse her for seeing a person she wanted to be friends with, and going for it."

"Would you calm down? I ain't tellin ya ya have to quit _talkin_ to her."

"Then what the hell _are_ you saying?" asked Rosa.

"First of all, I'm tellin you to watch your tone. I'm still in charge of you, whether you like it or not. It wasn't _my_ first choice to have you here, but I _damn_ sure am gonna make sure you taken care of."

"Listen Gin. I know you don't want me. But you're all I got, unfourtunately. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be _here _either. So we may as well get along until I turn 18. And trust me, that day could _not_ get here any faster." stated Rosa, who got up from her bed, offended.

"Oh, come on Rosa...that's not what I meant..." started Rummy.

Rosa shook her head, throwing her book at his head. It hit her bed with a thud, barely missing his head. He ducked anyway, calling out to his younger sister. She ignored him, going outside. She meant to sit on the porch and wait for Angel, but she ran into her and another girl who was knocking at her door. She had tanned skin, and lighter colored hair in an afro puff. She smiled sweetly at Rosa, and extended her hand out to her.

"Hey Rosa. I was on my way back over, when I ran into this girl! She's one of the others that Ed was talking about...I think she said her name was..." started Angel.

"Jazmine. Jazmine DuBois. You must be the other new girl. It's nice to meet you. Your name is Rosa, right?" said Jazmine.

"It is. You know the others in this neighborhood?" said Rosa.

"I'm dating one, if _that's_ what you mean."

"Um no? I was asking if you _know_ the others..."

"Oh. Whatever. I can introduce you guys if you want. We don't usually hang around here, but I've seen you and Angel hanging around here, so I thought maybe you'd be cool." said Jazmine.

"Yeah! So, she's gonna take us to meet the others!" said Angel excitedly.

Rosa shrugged and followed the two out of her house. Jazmine smiled at Rosa.

"So, when did you get here? Angel was telling me she got here 2 weeks ago." asked Jazmine.

"I got here last week. My brother's been here forever though. He just recently got that house over there just because I was coming." said Rosa.

"You mean Rummy? _That's_ why he bought that house? That's your _brother?_ My parent's were trying to convince me that there were new people in that house. Well, my parents and I live next door to you. You'll both meet them soon enough. My dad _loves _new neighbors."

"My parents _hate_ meeting new people. It's a miracle that they found each _other._ I swear, they'd be happy for their whole entire lives if they stayed in the house all day and didn't talk to anyone but each other." said Angel.

"Are your parent's _really_ that bad?" asked Rosa.

"Why do you think I go to _your_ house?"

"That's what you two have been doing? Staying at Rosa's? Why didn't you come out and try and find us yourself?" asked Jazmine.

"We were gonna, after I checked in with my parents. We _were_ getting bored. And I'm sure that Rosa was done with hearing me argue with Ed the III." said Angel.

"_More_ than done." said Rosa.

"Oh, are you guys going to our highschool after the summer? Are you guys even our age?" asked Jazmine.

"I'm 16 years old. Junior in highschool." said Rosa.

"Yeah, so am I. What about y'all?" asked Angel.

"I'm a junior too. So are Huey and Caesar. Riley's freshman though. And Cindy's a sophomore."

Jazmine walked them up to a hill, where the others were sitting against the tree. There was a boy with a very big afro, reading a very thick book. There was a boy there with dreadlocks, playing on his phone. There was a boy with cornrows, leaning up against a white girl with blonde hair.

"Hey guys. I brought the new girls. Angel and Rosa." said Jazmine.

The boy with the corn rows was the first one to stand up and look at them. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Man, why the hell you bring these bitches here?! They don't look like they could hang! Ain't chu Rummy's sister? " asked the boy.

"I am. What about it?" asked Rosa.

"Im sorry...rewind that for a second. _What_ did you just call us?" asked Angel.

"Angel, we don't need any problems..."

"Apparently one of these bitches is deaf too. I called you a bitch. What the fuck you gon do about it?" he asked.

Before they all knew it, Angel had the small boy in a headlock, choking the life out of him. The afro and dread head looked up at them. The afro boy sighed and shook his head. The dread head got up and pried the boy out of her strong grip. The blonde stood up too, facing Angel.

"You betta raise up off my man!" she exclaimed.

"You better tell yo 'man' to mind his damn manners!" fired Angel.

The blonde scoffed and picked up the boy, them walking back down the hill. Jazmine sighed and sat next to the afro boy. The dread head extended his hand out to the girls. Angel rolled her eyes, but Rosa smiled and took it.

"Hey. I'm Micheal. Caesar in these streets. Don't mind Riley and Cindy. They just real ignorant. You don't need to hang out with them anyway. We're the cool ones." said Caesar.

"I'm Rosa. Rosa Rummy. Nice to meet you." said Rosa.

"So, you _are_ Rummy's sister. Are you a mindless ignorant hell raiser too?" asked the afro boy from his book.

"No? I thought my brother was a _hero_ to everyone. I thought I was the _only_ one who thought him and his..._friend_ were stupid."

He skeptically looked at Rosa, stood up, and extended his hand as well. Rosa took it.

"Huey. Huey Freeman. All bullshit aside, it _is_ nice to see some _more_ color in this neighborhood." he said.

"Freeman...I've heard that name before..."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, it's nothing...it's just...I can't shake the feeling that I may have met you before..."

"I don't think so. I would have remembered meeting another seemingly intelligent black person in _this_ place."

Micheal smirked and winked at Angel. She scoffed and looked at him skeptically.

"And just _what_ the hell are _you_ smirking at?" asked Angel.

"Hey, calm down girl. I ain't Riley. There ain't no beef here." said Caesar.

"I got a name."

"Yeah? And I'm starting to see why Riley kept calling you by it."

"What did you say?!"

Angel and Caesar continued their squabbling, all the while Jazmine and Rosa were witnessing it. Huey continued reading. Rosa glanced at his book and smiled.

"That's a good book. I finished it last summer, and theres a book similar to it that I would recommend." said Rosa.

Huey looked from the book hopefully.

"You've _read_ this?"

"Of course. I love to read. To be honest, if it hadn't been for Angel, I'd be inside. Most likely reading."

"Where did you say you were from?" he asked.

"I didn't, but I was born in Chicago. I had to start moving when I was 5."

Huey looked at her shocked.

"We came from Chicago too. Me _and_ my brother. I never thought..."

"So, Angel! Where are _you_ from?" interupted Jazmine, who was cluching onto Huey and glaring at Rosa.

Rosa looked confused as to why Jazmine was being so rude, but then it hit her. Huey must have been the one she's dating. Rosa rolled her eyes as she realized that Jazmine was just being jealous. Angel scoffed at Jazmine's question.

"I'm from Brooklyn. Shit, can't you tell?" asked Angel.

Caesar looked at her in disbelief.

"There's _no way_ someone like _you_ came from Brooklyn. That's _got_ to be a joke." said Caesar.

"Uhm, no the fuck it isn't. Now, what _would_ have been a joke is _you_ telling me you're from Brooklyn." said Angel.

"I _am_ from Brooklyn. Born and raised girl, what the hell you mean?!"

Angel looked at him skeptically, but extended her hand out to him. He took it questionally.

"Look, _maybe_ we got off on the wrong foot. Anyone that comes from Brooklyn ain't never been bad. So let's start over. I'm Angelica. But call me Angel, or I'll whup yo ass." said Angel.

"You backwards as hell girl. But I dig it. Caesar, as you know. Nice to meet you, Angel. I mean, you and Rosa seem cool as hell to me."

"Thanks, but niether me nor Rosa need approval from any of you, but to be honest, you all seem to be pretty cool yourselves."

"Nice you meet you too Angel. I thought Caesar would never meet another person from _his_ hometown. It's all he used to annoy us about as kids." said Huey.

"Man, shut up Huey. I wasn't that bad. I mean Brooklyn always has to represent Brooklyn. It's a fact of life." said Caesar.

"He ain't never lied about that one. It was almost passed as a law when I left." said Angel.

"Angel, stop making shit up." said Rosa.

"I'm not! I'm so serious! It was almost passed, expect anyone who didn't live in Brooklyn would be annoyed."

"Somehow, I believe it." said Huey.

"Well, don't we have things to do Huey? I mean, school starts next week, and we still have to...prepare for it." said Jazmine.

"Oh yeah! Huey, she's right. We got shit to do, but uh...yeah, nice meeting y'all. And stay up, Brooklyn. I'll _definitely_ be seeing you around." said Caesar.

"Fo sho, Caesar." said Angel.

Rosa looked at them stupidly as Angel and Caesar shook hands happily. Jazmine was already down the hill, and Angel and Caesar were on their way too. Rosa went to go too, when her wrist was caught back by Huey.

"Listen Rosa. I want to apologize for my girlfriend. She has this...annyoing tendency to be jealous around other girls." said Huey.

"I've dealt with jealousy before. It's not new to me, and you don't have to apologize for her. Despite this, it was nice to meet you, Huey. You seem pretty interesting. I can tell you have a good taste in reading" said Rosa.

"Yeah, you seem pretty interesting too. Listen, I hang here almost everyday. Without everyone else. I mean, they don't always come. If you show up here, I wouldn't mind. Welcome to the neighborhood. I do have one more question though."

"What is it?"

"Who on _earth_ told you that Ed and Rummy were war heroes? Everyone knows that they're idiots."

"The guy who owns this place. Ed's grandfather."

"Do me a favor, and never believe anything he says. He's the white supremacist in this place."

"Supremacist? So you're _pro-black_ huh? That's really cool."

"You acutally _care_ about the cause?" asked Huey.

"Well, yeah. Any black person should. I mean, this is suburbia. We're sitting ducks in a sea of white. If I had the chance, I'd go back to Chicago." said Rosa.

"Heh...me too. That's all me and my brother talk about. Don't mind him by the way, he's not as dumb as he acts. He's just a bunch of wasted talent."

"Who, Riley? I'm not worried about him either. A few months at that white highschool should fix him, right?"

"You'd think so. But if I know him, he'll be proud of the fact that all the white people 'fear' us. Seeing as it's been that way since we moved here, theres no telling him differently."

"Really? It's _that_ bad here? Great. _Another_ reason to hate this place."

"My grandad always said that we'd all find reasons why we were happy to have moved here. But he's an old fool sometimes. Sometimes, I don't believe _he_ believes the stuff that comes out of his mouth."

"Maybe he's right. Maybe we should optimistic about this place. Rummy's all I got, so maybe I should hold out for him. He didn't have to take me after all."

"You do what you want. I will _forever_ hate this place. I've been here since I was 10, and not _one_ good thing has _ever_ happened to me, my family, or even Caesar and Jazmine. This place is worse than _prison._ " said Huey bitterly.

"If you say so, Huey. You know, I hate it here too. Probably not as much as you, but if I make one phone call, I can be onto the next foster home if I wanted out."

"It's not that easy for me. My family's all I got. Well, anyway...I'll be going now. My girlfriend was right, I have some stuff to take care of before school starts." said Huey.

Huey walked down the hill, Rosa right behind him. Angel was wating for her on the bottom. She nodded her head at Huey, him doing the same as he walked past her. Angel wrapped an arm around Rosa.

"Girl, what the hell took you so long? Were you up there talking to Huey? Is he _really_ that interesting, cuz he seems boring as fuck to me. But then again, I wouldn't be able to tell shit, seeing as his girlfriend kept his ass on lock." said Angel.

"I _was_ up there talking to Huey. He's actually very interesting. He's pro-black, _and_ he reads." said Rosa.

"Interesting. For a nerd." chuckled Angel.

Angel and Rosa began walking home together, Rosa grumbling at Angel. Huey wasn't _that_ much of a nerd. And if she found him interesting, what did that make her?

"So, what do you think about the others?" asked Rosa, changing the subject.

"Well, obviously Cindy and Riley are fucking kids. Jazmine _seemed_ cool, but that jealousy is _not_ cute. Huey just seems _boring, _but maybe that's because I didn't really hear him say _anything_ cool. The only dude I could hang with is Caesar."

"Is it because he's from Brooklyn?"

"Damn right it is. Brooklyn hangs out with Brooklyn. But other than that, he's _kinda_ cool."

"I couldn't tell, what with you arguing with him through most of it."

"Girl, havent you realized that that's how I make friends?! Me and Ed III are _tight!_ Hell, we fight everyday!" said Angel.

"So then, what does that make me? We almost _never_ fight."

"That just makes us really good friends. I mean, just because that's how I make friends, doens't mean I don't know how to do it the normal way. Silly girl."

"You fooled the hell outa me Angel...anyway, did you ever get your stuf from your parents house?"

"Oh, shit. Nope. Jazmine cornered me on my way in, so nope. I'll be right back then." said Angel.

The two girls separated and Angel went into her house. Rosa went into her house to see Ed and Rummy waiting for her. Towering over her. She glared at both of them.

"And just _where_ the hell did you go? You and Angel out there starting trouble? That's the _last_ thing I need." said Rummy.

"All I did was go out there and meet the others! I didn't start _anything! _I _swear_ you only want to yell at me!"

"Ay, calm down on her Rummy man. You already done heard the story from Riley. And we both know him, he probably riled up Angel on accident." said Ed.

"Riley...but he's a kid! How do you two know Riley?"

"We've been hanging out with Riley for 6 years now. Way before you got here. Don't you think we knew these things!?" said Rummy.

"Rummy...that's _stupid!_ You've been hanging out with him since he was _8! _But that doesn't even matter. Get the hell outta my way. I'm going into my room, and don't bother me until Angel gets here."

"Damn, she coming back _again?!_ She _stay_ over here, I swear." said Ed.

"And? Doe's it matter to you? Nope. You don't live here, and you 'stay over here' too." said Rosa as she bulldozed past the two of them.

"Damn, man. What's wrong with yo sister?"

"Man...she think I hate her...I didn't _exactly_ tell her I didn't neither..."

"Well damn Rummy! Why you do that!? Just last week, you couldn't _wait_ ta see homegirl! And now you havin her think _that _shit?!"

"I know man...shit...I didn't mean for it to come out that way...I mean..I told her that it wasn't my first choice to have her here. I mean...I love her...lord knows I do...that girl is the _only_ family I got. I know that. But you and I both know that I ain't the type to be takin care of no lil kids." said Rummy.

"Man, Rosa ain't lil. She about as grown as she wanna be. She just like you Rummy. You'll see. I mean, I got my lil sis...she somethin else, but I'll be damned before I let just _anyone_ touch her." said Ed.

"Yeah, but that's different Ed. The whole _neighborhood_ done touched her." joked Rummy.

"Man, fuck you. I go outta my way to help _you_ out for this shit?"

"Man calm down Ed, you an I both know I was only playin."

Rummy and Ed laughed at each other as they hugged, like they usually did. Riley came out from the living room, having seen the whole thing.

"Ya'll niggas are gay." he stated, like he usually did when it came to those two.

They broke the hug, Rummy ruffling Riley's head.

"Man, shut up Riley. I need you to do me a favor."

"What? Get along wit yo sister? Shit...iunno 'bout that one Rummy...she seem like a nerd to me. The type my brother would hang wid'. Plus, I can't promise I won't try to hit. I mean she _do_ got a ass..." started Riley, who got smacked over the head by Rummy.

"Man, I don't wanna hear _none_ of that shit. If you smash on my sister, of even _try_ to, I'ma beat yo lil ass! Don't think we forgot about what you did to Ed's sister." said Rummy.

"Hey, I'm a playa. I cain't help me if they ask for it, or in Ed sister's case, just straight _take_ it. I'm Reezy. Riley Escobar, and I ain't neva been one to say no to these hoes."

Riley smiled cockily as Ed and Rummy laughed at him.

"Man, and it's because of that shit that you gone fuck around and have a damn kid, or even worse, an STD!" said Rummy.

"Nah, I don't believe that. Riley stays strapped, we both know dat! There ain't nothin wrong with chasin around skirts Rummy! Shit, that was our whole 2 years of highschool together, and we _still_ didn't pass that shit!" said Ed.

Riley smirked at them arguing over this. Those two always _did_ argue over pointless shit. It was like they may as well get _married_ already! Riley snuck past them, up the stairs to Rosa's room where she was reading.

"Ay...so...wassup?" he started out.

Rosa out her book down and glared at him.

"You! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" she asked.

"Tryna get some ass, what it look like?" he replied sarcastically.

"Cute. I'm assuming Rummy told you to come up here?"

"Chil girl. I'm tryna introduce myself. I guess Rummy think I was bein too mean to ya when we was at da hill."

"And how would he have found out about that I wonder. You weren't mean. Ignorant, hell yes. But honestly, I've been intimidated by dogs fiercer than you."

"What you tryna say?! I'ma punk?! Damn, that's kinda cold girl. I was tryna come up here so we could squash all dat shit."

"For what? Cuz my brother told you to?"

"Nah. Well, yeah. But maybe I shouldn't...you know...judge you yet. Shit, for all I know, you a coldhearted gangsta like my girl C-Murph." said Riley.

Rosa looked at skeptically, but put out her fist. Riley pounded it with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Fine. So, you're Huey's brother huh?" asked Rosa.

"Yeah, but I ain't a gay ass hater like that nigga."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but that sho don't make him not gay. Just like me holdin down C-Murph don't mean I'm not checkin you out right now."

Maybe Rosa didn't hear him correctly, but she could have _sworn_ Riley just tried to flirt with her. Before she could even respond, he was pulled out by Rummy, who closed her door.

"He wasn't bothering you was he? He's a lil boy. Puts his dick in everything these days. He didn't try and smash did he?" asked Rummy.

"No Gin. Why are you even in here?"

"I just wanted to say sorry...for you know...sounding like I ain't want you here. That's not what I was tryna say."

"It's _fine _Gin. Just get out. Did Angel come or not?"

"Yeah, she here. But we talkin right now. Rosa, you know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course I know that. And I love you. You're my brother, even when you annoy the shit out of me. Trust me, I had many reasons to hate you, but I'm not going to. You mean to me to than that. You just don't know it."

Rummy nodded, and let Angel back in. she had a big duffel bag full of things. She smiled sweetly at Rosa.

"Hey. Why the hell is Riley here?" asked Angel.

"Apparently he hangs out with Ed and Rummy." said Rosa.

"What?! But he's _way_ younger than us! They so damn childish! Talking about hanging around with little kids."

"Apparently they've been hanging out with Riley since he was 8."

"What the fuck?! Really? Were they _really_ that bored with their lives?"

"I can't _possibly_ describe to you what my brother was thinking. Ed neither. More Ed than Rummy."

Angel shook her head and laid down in the bed that she was given. She had turned off the light, seeing as she and Rosa preferred the dark.

"Hey Rosa?" asked Angel.

"What?"

"What was your life? Like before this bullshit place?"

"Oh, that. Foster homes, I guess. Nothing really interesing to talk about there."

"What, no one foster home kept you? That's fucked. Were you bad?"

"Kind of. I made it known that I didn't want to be there. There was one person who kept me, but I don't want to talk about her..."

"Aww, why not?"

"I haven't seen her since I was 10. She vanished. It broke my heart. Maybe one day I'll talk about her...but I haven't even told Gin about it. As if I would tell him anything anyway..."

"Why not? He's your brother, he takes care of you. He's nice enough to me." shrugged Angel.

"He wasn't _always_ like this. In fact, to me, he's a dissappointment. He broke his promise to me, and the fact that just _suddenly_ decided to take me in doesn't help him at all." said Rosa.

"Damn, why are you so mad at him? The fact that he eventaully brought you here to us should mean _something_ right?"

"It don't mean shit to me. When we were little...we lost our parents...to a car crash. We had to go foster care when I was 5 and he was 15...I was so scared...I didn't want to go...he promised me...he promised that we wouldn't be separated for very long. 3 years at the most."

"You mean till his 18th birthday? That makes sense. He would have been able to legally adopt you by then. So, what happened then?"

"He...never came. I remember the first time I ever waited for him. I was 8, and the day before I was so excited because I thought he was coming to get me. He knew where I was. We always sent each other letters, so I knew he knew..."

"Damn...that's fucked up. I'm sorry girl...why didn't he come?"

"He never told me. All I knew is that I waited 11 extra years, and then all of a sudden, he was there. He found me, and adopted me on the spot. Then he arranged for me to fly over here, and here I am." said Rosa.

"So you never asked him what happened?" asked Angel.

"No. I don't want to know. It'll probably be just a lame ass excuse, and I don't need it. He let me down, that's all I know."

"That's cold. Rosa, maybe he's wating for you to ask him. Now, ain't no one saying you have to right now, but I think in the future, you should ask him. His answer might be a little different than what you were expecting."

Rosa sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to believe her, but maybe she was right. Rummy maybe have had a good reason for leaving. A reason she didn't want to hear until she was ready. She turned her back to Angel, her doing the same.

She fell asleep, her last thought being curious about Huey. What could they _possibly_ need to do _before_ school? Maybe they liked to study early? 

Boy, was _she_ in for a suprise.


	2. Chapter 2, Angel and Rosa Go To School

School was about to start. Rosa became confused, seeing as she hadn't seen Huey, Jazmine or Caesar since they met them. Riley was over every day, almost like Angel. He kept telling Rosa not to worry about where they were at, but it got to the point where Huey didn't even show up to the hill like he said he was going to be.

It disappointed Rosa, seeing as she thought she was going to be friends with Huey and Caesar. She was even warming up to Riley, as well as finding new ways to shoot him down. She didn't think anything would come of being friends with Jazmine, seeing as she seemed to be insanely jealous of her. She didn't understand why, it's not like she _wanted_ Huey or anything. Even Cindy, who was damn near_ impossible _at first, warmed up to Rosa.

Angel was still being Angel however. She barely got along with Riley or Cindy, but she was beginning to be somewhat nicer to Ed. It was something, and more importantly, it was saving Rosa a few headaches a day.

Rosa smiled at Angel as they fell asleep. She was glad she had a friend in Angel, and even more glad that she made friends in the others as well. She fell asleep happy. Rosa woke up in a fuzz, staring right into the face of Riley, who was inches from her face, winking.

"Riley, what the hell are you _doing_ here?" she asked.

"To wake yo ass up, whatchu think? Caesar tol' me he was gon show y'all the bus stop, an he tol' me ta come and get y'all in da mornin." said Riley.

"And you couldn't let my alarm clock wake me up because?"

"Shit, that woulda been boring as fuck. So I shut the shit off, and woke you up myself. C'mon, Huey's gay ass is waitin on us downstairs. He don't like ta be round Ed an Rummy fa too long."

"Ugh, _fine_ Riley." grumbled Rosa as she got up from her bed.

Rosa shook Angel a little bit, knowing that she was a hard sleeper. She remained motionless. Riley kicked the bed as Rosa shook her head and rolled her eyes. Here we go again...

"Wake up call bitch! Get yo ass up!" he yelled.

Rosa left her room with her clothes for the day as she heard a loud thump from her room. Riley most likely getting dropped no doubt. She showered and left out of the bathroom, locking eyes with a groggy Angel, who had her clothes for the day.

"Why the _fuck_ did you let _Riley_ in the room?" she mumbled.

"I _didn't_. He just decided to come on in, turn off the alarm clock, and wake us up himself." said Rosa.

"Well, he got dropped, so maybe in the future, you should tell him that waking me up by _kicking_ my bed is a bad option."

Angel brushed past Rosa and went into the bathroom while Rosa went downstairs. Riley staggered down after her, rubbing his cheek.

"Why the hell she _hit_ so hard anyway? It's like she got _man hands _or something. Damn..." he muttered.

"Serves you right. I could have told you that kicking her bed was gonna get your ass dropped." said Rosa.

"Then why didn't chu?"

"Shit, that would been boring as fuck." she mocked him.

"Bitch, you cold."

Rosa rolled her eyes as she realized Huey wasn't downstairs anymore. She saw him sitting out on the porch. She looked to see Ed _once_ _again_ making a dent in the couch, snoring loudly as he tossed and turned. Angel finally came flying down the stairs, and the teens left the house, Rosa closing the door behind her.

As the four teens started their walk to Caesar's, Angel's stomach started to growl.

"Hey, it's nice that you guys offered to walk us to Caesar's and all, but is there _breakfast_ at school? I'm hungry as _fuck_ when I wake up and _drop_ someone." said Angel.

"So _that's_ what that noise was?" asked Huey.

"Man, you a cold ass b-" started Riley, who studied Angel's glare. She raised a fist at him and he gulped.

"I'm a _what?_" she asked.

"A...cold ass _person_ in the morning." he corrected.

"Good boy! I _knew_ you could learn! I knew you weren't _completely_ stupid!" praised Angel, who ruffled Riley's head. He grumbled as he smacked Angel's hand away.

"Man, whatever. Anyways, it's a breakfast thing at the school. But I wouldn't eat that shit. You'da been betta eatin at the crib." said Riley.

"And you _couldn't_ tell us that earlier because?" asked Rosa.

"I assumed Riley told you. The school is run by white people, so most likely, the food is high in fats and sugars. Nothing that will cause high blood pressure, just diabetes." said Huey.

"Don't listen to that gay ass hater. He a vegan or some shit. He don't eat no fried chicken, and it's the weirdest shit I ever heard of. But he right 'bout one thang. That white breakfast shit is _nasty._" said Riley.

"I'm a _vegetarian, _as I've told you numerous times. And just because I want to live as long as possible and _not_ die of congestive heart failure, doesn't mean I'm weird."

"But it means you not a real ass nigga like me."

"Pfft, as _if. _Being a vegetarian doesn't mean he's not a real nigga. Shit, he might be realer than you." said Angel.

"I don't need you to stick up for me, especially if it means you're gonna call me something as ignorant as a 'real nigga.'" said Huey, who went to Caesar's porch where he was waiting.

"Well, sor-_ry._ Shit, I thought I was _complementing_ him. I can see what kind of relationship I'm gonna have with _him._" said Angel.

"Maybe you offended him." shrugged Rosa.

"Why do I feel that _anything _I tell him is going to offend him?"

"Cuz dat nigga sensitive. He and dat nigga Caesar are some of the gayest niggas in _life._" said Riley.

Huey heard him, and glared hard at Riley. Riley returned the glare, not being scared of his older brother. Caesar smiled at the girls, trying to ease the tension.

"Hey, wassup Angel? Rosa? Y'all alright?" he asked.

"I'm hungry as _fuck_! I woke up to a fucking _child_ kicking my bed this morning and had to beat some ass before I could even eat my morning bowl of cereal." said Angel.

"I'm kind of hungry too. But I don't really _do_ breakfast. I usually sleep through the morning." said Rosa.

"Oh, didn't Huey and Riley tell you? The bus doesn't come for another hour." said Caesar.

It was Rosa and Angel's turn to glare at them now. Riley looked frightened for a moment, but Huey kept his cool, glaring right back.

"Why in the _hell._ Did you bring us here so damn early." asked Angel.

"For breakfast? We _told_ you that we don't eat at the school. It's also the reason why I had Riley go and wake you up. Other than the fact that _I_ wasn't about to get beat." said Huey.

"Yeah. We always eat here. My parents get good stuff, and they go to work at 5 in the am. We have my house to ourselves until the bus gets here." said Caesar.

"Oh, well why didn't you just _tell _us that?" asked Angel.

"Because we cain't say shit to you when you start bitchin..." mumbled Riley.

"What was that?!"

"Not a damn thang, I'm goin in."

Riley sped into the house while Angel glared at him. Huey and Caesar went inside too. Angel and Rosa exchanged looks.

"What do you think? You think you can keep control of your temper for an _hour?_" asked Rosa.

"Eh, maybe. It's food, so I think I can manage. But I make absolutely _no promises._ Riley pisses me off, Huey is getting there, but Caesar might save _both_ their asses." said Angel.

"How about you try _this. _If you _don't_ have anything nice to say, _don't say shit._"

"Man, you _really _wanna stick up for them huh? What, you like them or something?"

"It's not even _like_ that. Haven't you realized that they know _everything_ about this place? They're our help out here. Without their help, we'd have to rely on _Ed and Rummy._ Do you want that?"

"Psht, hell no. They both wouldn't know _shit._"

"Okay then. Try and make it work."

Rosa and Angel went into Caesar's house, _finally_. It was big, Rosa would give him that, but it was simple. Angel followed the food smell to the kitchen, where Riley was making toaster waffles, Caesar was eating cereal, and Huey was chopping up a banana.

"So, make yourselves at home! There are a lot of choices, but I'm afraid Riley has all claims on the waffles." said Caesar.

Rosa shrugged and got a box of cereal out, not really being one for breakfast anyway. Angel, being Angel, got out bread, eggs, fruit, and bacon. If he said she could eat, she was going to _eat._

"Damn Angel! He said we could _eat _here, not rob him!" said Rosa.

"Girl, shut up. I'm barely touching the _surface_ of this refrigerator. Shit, Caesar wasn't lying when he said his parents buy the _good_ shit!" said Angel.

"Yeah, but that don't mean you be a _fat ass!_" said Riley.

Angel pointed the spatula at Riley while cooking her bacon. Riley glared at her as she turned to look at him.

"You shut yo ass up. I'm _tired_ of _you _already. If I didn't have this food in my face, I'd beat yo ass _again. _But I told someone I'd keep it together this morning." said Angel.

Huey rolled his eyes as he ate his banana. Rosa noticed him, and looked at him confusingly.

"You didn't get more to eat?" she asked.

"I eat at my house because Caesar's parents buy food that are high in fructose corn syrup, dyes, and they buy _a lot _of pork. At least at my house, I know that my food is safe." said Huey.

"Oh, right. You're a vegetarian."

"What about you Rosa? You eat pork?" asked Caesar, who began eyeing Angel's bacon.

She noticed him looking and glared at him _hard. _She made a motion to cut his head off if he tried to come and try to steal her bacon. He nervously gulped and turned back to Rosa.

"Um...sometimes? I'm not _really_ a pork fan. I _love_ chicken though. My foster mother used to make this fried chicken that was to _die_ for." said Rosa.

Huey sighed. Another typical 'black' person, eating chicken, and getting high blood pressure. Riley snuck up on Angel, trying to get at her bacon that was done cooking. She was so engrossed in cooking her eggs that she didn't even notice Riley snatch a piece and pop a little bit in his mouth as he sat down with his waffles.

As she put her eggs on the plate, she realized that she was missing a piece of bacon. She glared at the whole room. Riley swiftly closed his hand, hoping to hide the missing piece.

"Seeing as Huey's a vegetarian, he gets a pass. _Which_ one of you greedy ass niggas stole my bacon?" asked Angel.

"How do you even know a piece is missing?" asked Caesar.

"The same way _you_ gonna know when I whup yo damn ass. You don't think I counted my bacon before cooking it? I'm paranoid as _fuck_ about my food!"

"Well, it doesn't matter. I didn't eat it."

"Neither did I." said Rosa.

"Well, I ain't eat it! As if I wanna get slapped again!" said Riley.

Angel glared as all of them, knowing that _one_ of them was lying. Rosa _never_ had a reason to lie to her, especially not about food. Plus she wasn't lying about not liking pork, so that only left Caesar and Riley. Her toast popped up, and she stared Riley right in the face.

"I _know_ you lyin. Next time you take my food, when I catch you, you gon _wish_ I'da killed you." said Angel.

"Aye! I _said_ it wasn't me!Why you gonna be like dat?!" asked Riley.

"Simple. You got a piece in your hand. Next time, make sure you eat _all_ the evidence, dumb-ass."

Angel popped Riley on the head as she finally had her plate fixed. By the time she had finished her food, Caesar took her plate and Rosa's bowl. Both Huey and Riley got up and out, leaving Caesar to put all the dishes in the sink.

"Hey, come on. The bus is about to come." said Caesar.

Rosa and Angel got up and followed the Freeman boys out of Caesar's house up to the corner, where a bright yellow bus was speeding up to them. Caesar made it out there just it time for the bus to stop in front of all of them. In it, a big fat black man with one normal eye and one googly eye was driving the bus.

"Alright you african hooligans! We ain't got all day to be sittin here waitin on y'all. I got a _bus_ of beautiful white children I need to deliver to the school, and _you_ niggas wanna take yo sweet ass time." said the bus driver.

"We comin Ruckus. Damn, you ain't retired _yet?_ You about as old as my grandad." asked Riley.

Ruckus ignored Riley as Rosa and Angel got on the bus.

"And who are _these_ monkeys? Just what we _need_ around here. Two mo nappy headed negro females tempting the little white boys." said Ruckus.

"_What_ did you say?" asked Rosa, offended.

"Ignore him. He's more racist than some of the white people around here." said Huey.

He and Rosa went to the back of the bus and sat down, where Cindy was waiting for them. Riley sat next to Cindy, wrapping an arm around her. Angel however, couldn't be moved. She stepped aside so Caesar could get on the bus and Ruckus started moving the bus again.

"But...he's as black as the ace of spades!" said Angel.

"What what? I'll have you know, you little coon, that _I_ have a medical condition. _Re-vitiligo._" said Ruckus.

"What kind of bullshit condition is that-" started Angel, who got pushed away from Ruckus by Caesar.

"Trust me. You don't want _him_ to get started on his little sob story. We all know he's black, he knows he's black, but it's 'better for his self esteem' if he thinks he's white." said Caesar.

"Is _every black person_ crazy here?" asked Angel.

"Nah. Just him. We're obviously normal."

Angel rolled her eyes as she sat in the seats in front of Rosa and Huey. Caesar sat next to her, grinning stupidly. She noticed him, and looked at him confusingly.

"What."

"Soooo..."

"What?!"

"Are you and Rosa like...light-skins...or...?" asked Caesar curiously.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to know that too, but I knew better than to ask..." said Cindy.

"It's obvious. They _both_ light-skins, duh. Rosa's Rummy sister, and he's whiter den white. But I asked, and they _legit_ brother and sister. Dat mean that dey mom and dad was white and black, like Jazmine's parents." said Riley.

"Uh..._no._ I may not _remember _my parents, but I've seen pictures. They're _both _black. I'm not a light-skin. I'm like...in the middle." said Rosa.

"Well how ya explain Rummy den? Was yo momma a hoe or somethin?"

"You better _watch your mouth. _Have some respect for the dead, or I'll beat it into you."

"Calm down girl. I was just playin wit chu."

"You just called her momma a hoe. That's not a joke man. That's an ass whuppin." said Caesar.

"True that. I'da _killed_ you for that. As for me, I'ma light-skin. My grandparents on both sides are white. My parents are both mulatto, which makes me a light-skin too. What about y'all? Obviously Caesars a dark-skin, and Huey and Riley, y'all have enough attitude to be light-skins. Also, what's with your hair? Caesar, those dreads are _really_ long, Huey, that afro is _hella_ big, and Riley, _when_ was the last time someone did your cornrows?" asked Angel.

"I'm half Jamaican. I've had these dreads since I was like, 7. I got them in then, and have been getting them tightened ever since. I mean, I've had to cut off a few and start over, but it's been worth it over the years. These dreads have seen _a lot _of women." bragged Caesar.

Angel rolled her eyes and smirked at him slightly. She didn't think anyone saw her, but she gave off the slightest blush when Caesar winked at her. Rosa caught it, and smirked devilishly.

"I'm all natural. No relaxers. No _dreadlocks._ No corn rows. No nothing. I've always _had_ an afro, and I always _will._" said Huey.

"An _I_ get my rows done almost _every _week by my hoes. Granted, Tati _sucks _at it, but she all I got." said Riley.

"Not no more. If you're nice to me, I'll re-do em for you. I do pretty good hair. Plus, I do dreads too." said Angel.

"Aw, you do dreads?! That'll be a lot easier than going to my mom! She's always gone anyway, and I never get em done on time. With you around, I get get em done every other week!" said Caesar excitedly.

"Calm _down_ dreadlocks. Who said I'd even _do _them? I said you have to be _nice _to me."

Caesar smirked at her suggestively, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in close. Rosa snickered as Angel blushed heavily.

"Beautiful, when am I _not_ nice to you? I've been the nicest _to_ you."

Angel pushed him away as he and Rosa shared a laugh at her expense. The bus finally came to a halt. Everyone got out to see Jazmine, who was getting dropped off. She clung onto Huey as she always did, and Huey remained motionless, as always.

Caesar rolled his eyes and held his arms out for both Rosa and Angel. Rosa smiled and took the arm, but Angel glared at him and scoffed. Caesar shrugged and began walking with Rosa, leaving the others, who all split off into different directions.

"Why are you _such_ a flirt?" asked Angel.

"Who, me? Nah girl. I'm _always_ like this. Just _naturally_ sweet to the ladies." said Caesar cockily.

"Especially the ones who do _hair._" teased Rosa.

"Nah girl, it ain't like that. It's just...mom's getting old, ya know? She's got weak wrists, all dat...pretty soon she was gonna have to pay to get my shit _professionally_ done. Dad ain't gonna like that, and he'da _probably_ cut it all off in my sleep."

"You're full of _shit._" said Angel.

"Nah, never that. One day, I could walk up in here with a damned _fade._"

"Alright! Alright. I'll _do_ your damn hair. If it means your dad won't come near those dreads with some scissors, I'll do em. But you'll owe me. _Big._" said Angel.

"Anything you want, girl. Shit, what _do_ you want? Food? Money?" asked Caesar.

As they made it up to Angel and Rosa's first class, Angel stepped up uncomfortably close to Caesar. Now, it was his turn to blush. Rosa let go of his arm, rolling her eyes at how obvious the two were being. Angel got closer to his face, her breath blowing gently on his lips.

"When I want something, I'll let you know." she murmured.

She pulled away from him, his face stuck in a shocked expression. She and Angel went into their first class, while Caesar tried to snap out of his stupor enough to walk away, seemingly to _his_ class. Angel and Rosa sat next to each other, Rosa smiling at Angel.

"Are you naturally a flirt, or is this some kind of game you've started with Caesar?" she asked.

"Girl, mind your own business. He just entertains me more than the others is all. It's just because he's _hilarious._" said Angel.

"...and it has_ nothing_ to do with the fact that you're obviously attracted to him."

Angel blushed as Rosa snickered at her. As the school day went by, Rosa began to notice that the others were _nowhere_ to be seen. They sat together at lunch, hoping to see at least one of them then.

"Yo, where do you think the others are? I mean, Riley and Cindy are underclassmen, so I didn't expect to have _any_ classes with them. But Huey, Jazmine, and Caesar? I expected to at _least_ have _one_ class with them." said Angel.

"I don't know. Maybe we _don't_ have any classes with them. It's possible." said Rosa.

"But for them to skip lunch too?"

"Maybe they go out. Upperclassmen _are_ allowed to leave the school for lunch."

"Without inviting_ us?_"

"Maybe they can only take a certain amount of people. I mean, there _are_ 5 of them." shrugged Rosa.

"Maybe. Shit, maybe they're _skipping._" said Angel.

"On the _first day?_ Yeah, right."

"Have you ever _been_ to a ghetto school? I used to know people who would show up for the first day, and not show up for the rest of the year. And peep this: They'd _still_ make it to the next grade!"

"That's probably because no one _else_ wanted to deal with them."

Angel and Rosa shrugged it off as they went through the rest of school. They got on the bus to see all of them occupying the back of the bus. All but Jazmine, who they assumed was getting picked up by the same ride who dropped her off this morning.

Huey and Caesar were sitting in the last seats of the bus, so Rosa and Angel sat in front of them.

"So, how was it?" asked Huey.

"Where _were_ you guys?! We _both_ feel like we haven't seen y'all all day since Caesar took us to class!" said Angel.

"Aye, that ain't our fault. We don't _have_ y'all's classes. Shit, the way I heard shit, y'all got dem _smart_ classes." said Riley.

"But during _lunch _too?" asked Rosa.

"Okay, _that_ was _our bad._ We didn't invite y'all to lunch with us. We thought that y'all would say no, seeing as it was the first day." said Caesar.

"Don't _worry_ guys. Y'all can just come with us tomorrow. That's no problem." said Cindy.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." said Rosa.

"It's not like you missed much." said Huey.

"Aw, c'mon Huey. You talk like we _bore_ you or somethin." said Caesar.

Huey shrugged, making Caesar look at him in fake hurt.

"We're supposed to be _best_ friends. How can you be so _cruel_."

"Cut the dramatics. We _are_ friends, but not if you keep acting like _that._ Sometimes, you're worse than Jazmine."

"Aw, but you _love_ me anyway." said Caesar.

Huey looked at him skeptically as Riley rolled his eyes at the two.

"I _told_ you them niggas were gay. The gayest niggas in the world, yet they tryna hide it from everyone. Why don't y'all just admit that y'all suck each other's dicks already?" said Riley.

Both Huey and Caesar exchanged glares with Riley as the bus stopped on Caesar's corner. Huey smacked Riley over the head as they all got out, leaving Riley and Cindy on the bus. Riley groaned and let out a 'Hey!' before they exited. Caesar let out a laugh.

"I don't know why he always questions my sexuality. He's not fooling anyone. Everyone in the school knows _he'd_ fuck anything with two legs." said Caesar.

"Careful Caesar..." warned Huey.

"I know that's your little brother and everything, but _why_ is he _so concerned_ with our sexuality, when he can't even define his feelings for Cindy? If he's not too careful, I might snatch her up. It's not like he would even notice."

"But that's his _girlfriend. _I'm _pretty_ sure he'd notice." said Rosa.

"Not girlfriend. As he's tried to explain to me, she's his _right hand_ of sorts. She's the only one who thinks it's an actual relationship." said Caesar.

"That's fucked _up._ Why not just leave him alone then? I'm sure if I'd let him, he'd flirt with me and Rosa too." said Angel.

"Riley cares about her. At least, that's what he tells _me._" said Huey.

"Is that where he went? To her house?" asked Rosa.

"Hell no! Her father _hates_ Riley and the rest of us. They don't even treat _Ruckus_ with respect." said Caesar.

"Pure white racism at it's finest." said Rosa and Huey at the same time as they exchanged glances.

"No, they're probably going to the Wuncler place. They're in _some_ kind of gang with Ed the III's little sister and a couple other people from school." said Caesar.

"Gang? There are _gangs _at that school? That white ass school?" asked Angel.

"Of course. You thought ignorance was just going to _pass_ that school because it's white?" asked Huey.

"I figured that there was at _least_ one. I guess if Riley wants to be in it, that's _his_ business." said Rosa.

"Well, we'll see you guys later. If we don't meet up with Jazmine, she'll start getting _hysterical. _Unless you two wanna come with?" asked Caesar.

"Pfft, no. As if I wanna deal with her jealousy right now." said Angel.

"She's not that bad." said Huey.

"Says her _boyfriend._ She's downright _stupid_ for you. Anybody can see that."

"Or maybe I _know_ her a little better than most people, and I genuinely think that shes not that bad." ground out Huey.

"Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that." said Angel.

Huey scoffed and rolled his eyes. Caesar hugged Rosa and tried to hug Angel, but she flipped him off. Caesar just laughed and waved them off. Rosa rolled her eyes at Angel as they began their walk to Rummy's house.

"Why are you so damn mean to Caesar all the time? You are _so_ backwards. One minute, you guys are all buddy buddy because you're _both_ from Brooklyn, and then when he tries to flirt with you, you immediately shut him down." said Rosa.

"Can't you see what he's _doing?_ He's buttering us up. He's trying to see which one of us is gonna fall for his flirtin ass. And you're taking the bait: Hook, line, and sinker." said Angel.

"Oh, I don't believe _that_ for a second. Why would _he_ care about trying to pick us up?"

"Easy. We're _probably_ the only classy colored girls that these guys have seen here _ever._ Jazmine isn't _completely _black, and obviously Cindy's not black."

"Why does _that_ matter?"

"Haven't you realized that's his type? He's obviously into black females. How could you _not_ know that? He's from Brooklyn. He _and_ Huey are into black girls, and Riley's into whatever's thrown at him."

"I still don't think you're right. I mean, if he liked us, wouldn't it seem to be more like him to...I don't know..._tell_ us?" asked Rosa.

"_Yeah,_ if he knew which one of us to _choose!_ Girl, don't act like you don't know what he's doing. You supposed to be the smart one out of both of us."

Rosa rolled her eyes as she and Angel went into the house. Ed and Rummy looked at the two, smiling.

"Well, hey. How was the first day?" asked Rummy.

"White. I'm assuming you _knew_ that though. Ain't no one _up_ there but a bunch of white teachers, white people, and about 5 and a half niggas." said Angel.

"5 and a _half_? How you figure dat?" asked Ed.

"Me, Rosa, Huey, Caesar, Riley, and Jazmine's only half black. 5 and a half niggas." said Angel as-a-matter-of-factly.

Ed and Rummy looked at each other, and laughed loudly. Rosa rolled her eyes at the ignorance coming from out of the room. Angel giggled a little too, and noticed the TV was on. There was a video-game on, and Angel lit up. She jumped onto the couch from behind, sitting in between them.

"What y'all playin?! Looks fun!" exclaimed Angel.

"Eh, it's an old game that Ed, and Riley like to play. You know me, I fuckin _hate_ technology." said Rummy

"You hate technology? The fuck does that mean?" asked Angel.

"Man, you may as well stop barking up that tree. Rummy's been like this forever. Even though an iPhone _saved his life." _said Ed.

"Man, fuck an iPhone. I ain't like them bitches then, and I don't like those bitches now with that Siri bitch in em." said Rummy.

"Siri is useful." said Angel.

"Yeah, it goes from that _Joaquin Phoenix _movie _Her, _to that damn _Shia Labeouf _movie _Eagle Eye._ Fuck that."

"Then how do you contact people?" asked Rosa.

"I ain't never said I didn't have a _phone. _I have one, just not one of those stupid ass iPhones, or that blue-tooth shit."

"For the last time Rummy, there ain't _shit_ wrong with blue-tooth!" said Ed.

"Bull_shit_ there ain't! That shit looks too futuristic for this generation, and there's a damn _reason_ that people put their phones to their head! I don't know _how_ many times I have to say it! That fuckin shit's about as useless as Ed's damn plans."

"When have my plans _not_ worked?!" asked Ed.

"What about the time we tried to rob the liquor store? We ain't count on them having guns, and we almost got Riley and his brother shot up! Or the when we used to rob them banks and it took us whole episodes of _Seinfeld_ to get through them! Hell, I even kept forgetting to tell em to take us to the damn safe..."

"Man, you said yourself that shit was an unknown unknown. And plus, we were the best robbers in Woodcrest! You was just a damned perfectionist!"

"Hold up. When did _you two_ ever rob banks? Y'all are _both_ stupid." said Rosa.

"Hey, shut the hell up. I'm _not_ stupid. I've always been the brains of the operation." said Rummy.

"No you wasn't! _I _was the brains, Riley was the eye, and _you_ were the _muscle!_" said Ed.

"Which is why your plans _fail_. C'mon Angel."

Rosa went upstairs, Angel following after her, sticking her tongue out at Ed, who flipped her off. Rummy just chuckled at him as the two went upstairs. Ed looked at his best friend with a very confused face.

"What the fuck you lookin' at?" he asked.

"You nigga. You special as hell. Arguin and flirtin' wit a lil ass girl." said Rummy.

"What?! Nah, it ain't like dat at all. Hell, I cain't _stand_ that annoyin ass lil girl."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever you say Ed."

Meanwhile, Angel and Rosa played their own video-game until dinnertime, in which Rummy and Angel battled for the stove. Rosa laughed at their attempt to cook food together.

"C'mon girl, move over! Shit, I'm tryna cook!" said Rummy.

"Shit, whatchu think _I'm_ tryna do! Pick _flowers?!_ Move yo damn ass!" Angel shot back.

Angel fried up some chicken, while Rummy made macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes. After dinner, Angel and Rosa went back up to her room, and laid down in their beds.

"Man, you can fry some chicken..." said Rosa.

"Better than your foster mother?" asked Angel.

"Oh, never that. I mean, you're a good cook and everything, but she...was amazing."

"Was? Did you finally find out what happened to her?"

"No, I just always assumed the worst."

"That's a pessimistic way of looking at it. What if she's still out there?"

"Then she would have come back. She loved me, almost as much as I loved her. Plus, she had a lot of...animals to take care of."

"Animals? Like dogs?"

"1 Dalmatian, 2 Retrievers...and15wolves..." she said the last part real fast, hoping Angel wouldn't catch it.

"_Wolves?!_ This woman had _wolves!? _Isn't that dangerous?!" asked Angel.

"She was raised around them. She always told me 'As long as you weren't afraid to establish dominance, there's nothing wrong with wolves.'" said Rosa.

"What the hell kinda person were you _living_ with?!"

"The greatest fighter I've ever known. She was a hard teacher, but she was fair. Anything she wouldn't teach me, I eventually learned myself. Because of her, I know one of the most deadly styles of Kung-Fu there is."

"Wait, _you_ can fight? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, because I'm not really supposed to use it. I mean, she used to use it all the time, because she had a slight temper problem, but I'm only really supposed to use it if I'm in trouble."

"Well, shit. Sounds like I need to start learning from _you!_" said Angel.

"No."

"No?! Whatchu mean no? A deadly style of Kung-Fu? Just think of the power I would have!" said Angel.

"That's _exactly_ why I can't teach you. I'm not a master, only my teacher is. I only have an intermediate grasp of the style myself, and even that was grueling, and _really_ hard to learn." said Rosa.

"Man, _whatever._ All I know is that I wanna see it one day! I wanna see my girl in _action!_ Beating niggas left _and_ right!"

Rosa shook her head at Angel, knowing that if she _did_ use her style, it could mean trouble. Angel got up from her bed.

"Where are _you_ going?" asked Rosa.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I have to go home for this week. For some reason, my parents seem to think I haven't spent any time with them during the summer. Can you _imagine?!_" asked Angel.

Rosa rolled her eyes as Angel left. Great. Now she was going to be bored. She looked out the window to see her walking across the street to her house. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see a familiar afro walking down the street. Huey was most likely going to the hill, as he said he would. She quietly crept out of her house and followed him down the street.

When she reached the hill, he was there, sitting up against a tree, looking up into the sky before meeting her gaze.

"So, you finally showed up." he said.

"What are you talking about? I've come out here for most of the summer after meeting you, and you've _never_ showed up." said Rosa.

"I meant from following me. I know you've been doing it since I passed by your house, and I thought you would have said something earlier. As for me not being here during the summer, I was busy."

"Ah, I see. Well, I didn't want to sneak up on you, I guess."

"Wouldn't have bothered me. I've been tracked by the government before. I know when someone's behind me."

Rosa sat next to him against the tree.

"The government?"

"I was a domestic terrorist when I was 10. I've retired since then though."

"_You_ were a domestic terrorist." said Rosa, not believing him.

"Yeah. But I did small things. Hunger strikes, lemonade picketing against child labor, attempted jail break...you know..."

"Attempted jail break...?"

"When a brother goes the prison for no reason, I have to act."

"I respect that. I personally don't know anyone who went to prison but I know injustice when I hear about it."

Huey looked at her sternly. Rosa look back at him, confused.

"I hate to change subjects, but there _has_ been something about you that has been bothering me." said Huey.

"What's that?"

"When you said you've met us before. I know I've never personally met you before, but it _is_ possible I've seen you before. I can't seem to put my finger on it, but I _know_ I've seen you before, and that's what's bothering me."

"I know how you feel. I've seen you somewhere before too...I mean, I saw you on the news when Obama got elected. But that was like, 6 years ago. You..._are_ that Huey Freeman right?"

"I am. I don't like to think about that though. It _really_ wasn't that big of a deal. It was just niggas being ignorant. Are you sure you've never been to Woodcrest?"

"Never. I mean, I _even_ know your brother Riley. Every time I went into a new foster home, _one_ of the kids was into Thugnificent. I've seen all of his stupid T.V specials at least twice. I know enough to know that he was the youngest member of the _Lethal Interjection Crew._"

"He gave all that up when Thugnificent lost all his fame. I mean, they're still friends, but that _group_ is dead."

"I imagined as much. I haven't seen Thugnificent since he made that song about dick riding Obama. Anyway, I'm sure it'll come to us eventually. I mean, there's got to be _some _reason we recognize each other, right?"

"Sure. Anyway, I'm gonna take off. I don't stay here for very long. If I do, Grandad starts coming out looking for me. I'd rather avoid the potential embarrassment." said Huey.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll pack it in too. Angel went home for the week, so I guess I'll see her tomorrow morning..." said Rosa.

Rosa got up, ready to leave the hill. She thought about going back to Angel's, but what for? She had to stay at her parents after all.

"Rosa." called out Huey.

Rosa turned around to face him.

"Yeah Huey?"

"...come across the street to my house tomorrow morning. Bring Angel if you want. We have a few things to discuss about school."

"Oh...sure."

Well, that settled that. She started her walk to Angel's, Huey following close behind her. He passed her, and went into his own house, giving Rosa a wave. Rosa waved back and went two houses down, knocking on Angel's door. What she _didn't_ expect was to see Caesar open the door with Angel right behind him.

"Oh...hey Rosa!" said Angel.

"I thought you had to stay home." stated Rosa, who was beginning to think Angel was blowing her off.

"I _do._ Caesar just decided to _bust_ up in here like he _owns_ the place. I ain't blowing you off or nothin, before you start trippin. What did _you_ want?"

"Huey invited us to his house tomorrow morning. I didn't know if I was gonna see you until we got to school tomorrow, so I came over."

"Oh _snap!_ Huey invited y'all over _already_?" asked Caesar.

"Yeah. We were talking, and he asked us over. So, I guess I'll see you guys in the morning." said Rosa.

"Yeah, aiight. Peace." said Angel as she pushed Caesar out of her house and shut her door.

"Daaaaamn, Angel so _cold. _Why she so mean to me? All I'm tryna do is be _friends._" whined Caesar.

"How am I supposed to know? She's a complex person. She's really guarded, and for some reason, she thinks that you're trying to pick one of us up."

Caesar blushed a little as the two began walking down to his house.

"Oh...she picked up on that? I mean...you're _both_ pretty cute. I thought maybe...there wasn't any reason for me _not_ to try, y'know?"

"So, she _wasn't_ lying when she told me you were flirting with us to see which one of us you could date?"

"...would you be mad if I said no?"

"No, I'd be really flattered, but I'd have to decline. I'm not at a point in my life where I'm looking for something serious, plus I think a relationship between us would only ruin what could be a really good friendship later."

"I dig it. I think we could be _great_ homies too. Now, be a good homie and tell me how I get with _Angel._" he joked.

Rosa giggled a little at that as they made it to Caesar's house. She hugged him.

"All I got for you is to tell you to be yourself. I don't know if you've noticed, but I think she might like you too, even if it's a little bit." said Rosa as she broke the hug.

"You think so? Shit, maybe I need to try harder." said Caesar.

"No, maybe try a little less, and don't be so flirty towards _both_ of us."

"Hmm...aiight. I'll try it your way, and we'll see. I'll see you tomorrow Rosa. Thanks for bein' a homie an' all." Caesar smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course." Rosa beamed.

Caesar went inside, as Rosa hopped off his porch. She finally went home, dodging her brother and his friend, who seemed to be arguing about something _else_ as she walked up the stairs.

"All I'm _sayin'_ is we could still be big! Man, we used to arm _bombs_ an' shit Rummy!" said Ed.

"Yeah, until we got _shot_ at! Man, remember yo ass got kidnapped!? And _why_ did they find us!? Because _you_ dropped yo _dumb-ass _iPhone! Forget it Ed! I ain't doin' no more shit wit' chu for yo grandaddy! We boys an' all, but I ain't doin' it." said Rummy.

"Man, what happened to you!? You gettin' soft on me?!"

"Naw! But unlike _you, _I got someone who's dependin' on me!"

Ed was taken aback by his longtime best friend. Rosa was changing him, and Ed couldn't tell if it was for the better or for the worst. Meanwhile, Rosa laid down in her bed, willing herself to sleep, but it was kind of hard, seeing as Ed and Rummy could be very _loud_ when they wanted to.

Rosa's alarm woke her up today, thankfully. She lazily turned off her alarm and got up. She showered and got her clothes on for the day. When she left the bathroom, Angel was standing at the door, Caesar right behind her. Rosa looked at them both confusingly.

"Why are you two here?" she asked.

"Well, Huey _told_ us to meet them over _there._ I wanted to make sure you actually were _getting _up." said Angel.

Rosa rolled her eyes at her friend as they all went downstairs.

"Says the girl who heavily sleeps in."

"Hey! Hush, or I won't make you breakfast this morning."

"Go ahead. I don't eat breakfast anyway. You know that." said Rosa.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Breakfast is the _most _important meal of the _day!_ Shit, if Angel don't cook for you, _I_ will!" said Caesar.

"Don't waste your food. She won't eat it." teased Angel.

"Shut-up! I'm not so rude that I won't eat when people are cooking for me!" said Rosa.

"Hey! Calm _down_ ladies. There will be enough for everyone once we get to Huey's." said Caesar.

The three teens walked across the street to the Freeman house. Caesar knocked, and an elderly man answered with a smile on his face. Rosa looked at him with a scowl on her face. Now, she _knew_ she had seen him before. His smile disappeared as he looked at Caesar.

"Oh, it's just _you._ Boy, I thought you were someone _important._ Now, what chu doin' on my porch?" he asked, acting as though he didn't see Rosa or Angel.

"Hey Mr. Freeman. Huey told us to meet them here this mornin', so here we are! Your beloved third grandson, and the two new girls!" beamed Caesar.

"Peh. 'Third grandson' my ass! That's the _last_ thing I need! Another hungry ass nigga to eat up my food and not appreciate me!"

He moved from the door and let Caesar and the girls in. He smiled once again and held out his hands for both Angel and Rosa. They both took one.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Freeman. I'm Rosa, Rummy's little sister. We live across the street over by Jazmine." said Rosa.

"Yeah, I'm Angel. I live two houses down." said Angel.

"Nice to meet you too, cutie-pies. My name is Robert Freeman, but all the little babies call me Grandad." said Grandad.

Robert Freeman...it was a name Rosa knew. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as though she was getting close. They met Huey in their kitchen, where he was already eating. Rosa and Angel sat at the table, while Caesar rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Hey, where's Riley?" asked Angel.

"_Please _tell me he's still asleep." said Rosa.

"He usually is until it's time to go." said Huey.

A creepy smile crept onto Rosa's face. Angel seemed to get the hint, because before both Huey and Caesar knew it, both girls crept up the stairs as Grandad looked at him confusingly.

"Where the hell _they_ goin'?" he asked.

"Probably to wake Riley up. And to give us all a headache." said Huey.

The boys both groaned. Meanwhile, Angel and Rosa crept through the doors of the upstairs before they hit Riley's room. They opened the door to see him sleeping peacefully in his bed. He had headphones in, and a _whole_ bunch of clothes around his bed. He also seemed to be drooling all over his pillow.

Angel and Rosa crept into the room, when they realized there were two beds in there. And they other bed was made up and that specific side of the room was perfectly clean.

"_You don't think they have to share a room do you?" _whispered Angel.

"_Probably. I don't know why though. There's a guest room in here." _Rosa whispered back.

Angel stayed near Riley, waiting to see what Rosa was going to do. All of a sudden, Rosa kicked Riley in his butt, pushing him off his bed. He hit the ground with a thud, and Angel snatched his iPod and ran for it, Rosa right behind her. Rosa looked back to see a very groggy Riley running after them, and they ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. Riley started pounding on the door.

"Y'all bitches must have _lost y'all minds!_ Gimme back my iPod 'fore I bust this door down!" he screamed.

"Riley! Boy, if you break my door, the next thing that'll break will be me breakin' my _foot_ off in yo ass! Stop all that screamin'! And nigga, watch yo damn mouth!" screamed Grandad.

"You betta open this door..." said Riley, quieter now.

"You gotta say _magic_ word..." teased Rosa.

"Uh, 'Bitch open this goddamn door?'" said Riley.

"No, say 'I'm a soft ass nigga who only _acts _hard for his friends.'" said Angel.

"...Y'all _must_ have lost it."

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's see what's on his iPod!" said Rosa.

"NO! OPEN THE DOOR!" he screamed even louder and more desperate than before.

"Oh. I think we hit a _nerve_ Rosa. Unlock that bitch right now."

Angel and Rosa crowded around each other to unlock Riley's iPod, which surprisingly didn't have a password. What they hadn't realized is that Riley picked the lock on the door, and he scared both of them as he frantically snatched his iPod back from them.

"If y'all want a _fight,_ I'll _give_ y'all one. We'll see who keeps wakin' up who." stated Riley.

"Um, no thanks. I was just playin' wit chu. I'm not interested in your little kid games." said Angel.

"I'll play. Sounds fun. And if anything, it'll keep me laughing. Especially if you think you're gonna 'get' me so easily."

"Aiight, bet. I guarantee you losin'." said Riley.

He grumbled and returned to his room, complete with slamming his door. Angel and Rosa laughed at him, going back downstairs into the kitchen, where Caesar was at the stove, seemingly _burning_ some bacon. Angel quickly grabbed the pan from the stove.

"What the _hell _are you _doing!?_" she asked.

"Um...I thought I was cooking bacon." said Caesar.

"More like you were _burning_ it! Why the hell did you have the stove up so high?!"

"It cooks faster that way. I know what I'm doing. It's not like I don't eat if even if I burn it."

"...that's sad. Just sad. Just...go sit at the table. I'm guessing it's safe to say that Huey doesn't eat your cooking either."

"I eat it sometimes. But only if he's not burning pork." said Huey, who shrugged it off.

Rosa shrugged too, eating a bowl of cereal, as she did almost every day. Riley eventually came downstairs, still kind of groggy, but overall ready to go. The teens left the Freeman house and they made their way to Caesar's house, where the bus came to pick them up. The bus driver glared at Angel and Rosa.

"What y'all still doin' here? After seein' what da white man's got ta offer ya, I'da thought y'all ungrateful niggas woulda dropped out by now." said Ruckus.

Rosa tried her hardest to ignore him, but it took Huey pushing her forward for her not to say anything to Ruckus. Angel, being Angel, opened her mouth to say something, and got the same treatment from Caesar and Riley.

"Girl, you just gon' have to learn how ta ignore dat nigga. He da most self hatin' nigga anyone will _eva _meet. The faster you ignore him, the happier you be in dis place." said Riley.

"Man, whatever. All I know is that one of these days, that muthafucka is gon' get cussed out." said Angel.

"Don't waste your time. He gets his ass whupped, cussed out, hell, even shot at. He'll still keep talkin' like that." said Caesar.

Angel shrugged and rolled her eyes. As the bus stopped in front of the school, both Rosa and Angel noticed that Jazmine wasn't being dropped off like normal. Next thing they noticed is that Cindy wasn't on the bus. When they got off the bus, Caesar pulled Rosa and Angel off to the side, waiting until the bus left.

Huey and Riley caught up with them, both Angel and Rosa looking at all of them confusingly.

"So...what the hell?" started Angel.

"Okay, it's like this..." said Caesar.

"We don't go to school. That's why you didn't see us." said Huey.

Angel and Rosa both looked at the boys, shocked. Angel smirked at Rosa.

"Told you so." beamed Angel.

"So, you guys just _skip_ all year?" asked Rosa.

"We don't really learn anything at that school. It's been ruled over by a white supremacist for years. We tried to go, when we were kids, but honestly, Caesar and I had enough by the time we came to high school for the first time. This is the first year that we've skipped though." said Huey.

"It's nothing _too_ big. I mean, we still go to class from time to time. Riley's people keep us posted on the tests and shit, so we can still do well enough to pass." said Caesar.

"Yeah, plus being at that school is for bitch ass niggas. There ain't _no_ niggas that actually _go_ to that school." said Riley.

"So, are you guys in? If you're not, it's okay, but you can't snitch on us." said Caesar.

"Shit, _I'm_ in. I legit think I _lost_ brain cells trying to survive the first day." said Angel.

"I'm in too, but I have a question. How are you guys juniors, if you haven't gone to school since you were freshman?" asked Rosa.

"Oh, that's easy. The school is _super_ easy to hack into." said Caesar.

"You're a hacker?" asked Angel.

"Yeah. I mean, I've been on the computer for a long time, ever since I was 10." said Caesar.

"Yeah, when he used to come over our house _just_ ta use the computer. Dat nigga always in our room dowloadin' shit." said Riley.

"Anyways, Jazmine is the only one of us that can drive. She gets her parent's car everyday, and she takes us to the city. There, we pair up and separate. We don't want to be caught in a big group." said Huey.

"Sounds smart. So, I'm guessing you and Jazmine are a pair, then?" said Rosa.

"Yeah. They always a pair. Anyway, I call being with Angel, so you either with Cindy or Riley." said Caesar.

"Who said I wanted to be paired with _you?_" asked Angel.

"I know where to go? I'm cute? I've got some really good restaurants we can go to that _aren't_ owned by Wuncler?" said Caesar.

"...Fine. But don't think yo slick ass is gon' be callin' this a _date._"

"Rosa gon have ta paired up wit Cin today. I got shit ta do today. Important thangs." said Riley.

With that, Riley separated from the group immediately, walking up to a big, black limo. A skinny girl with long red hair and green eyes opened up the door for him and he got in, the limo driving away.

"Who was _that_?" asked Rosa.

"Katie. Wuncler's only granddaughter. She's the worlds _biggest_ spoiled brat." said Caesar.

"She's _also_ the only person I've ever met that was _dumber_ than Ed the III. She's a prostitute. The only one I know who's one by personal choice. I can't count how many times she's tried to get with me or Caesar." said Huey.

"Ew, really?! But the Wunclers are _rich!_ She doesn't need to do all that! Wouldn't her grandaddy get her everything she wanted?!" asked Angel.

"She a ho by choice. She act like she don't love herself. She basically fucked every rich white guy in the school." said Caesar.

"That's...weird...I've never heard of someone being a whore by _choice._" said Rosa.

"Well, that's Katie. And Riley collects from her each week."

"Wait, _that_ little kid is her pimp!?" asked Angel.

"It's that stupid gang Riley's apart of. They whore out three girls from the school." said Huey.

Before Rosa and Angel could ask any more questions, a van pulled up, Caesar opening the door and ushering the two inside. Jazmine and Cindy were in the front, while Rosa sat in the way back with Huey, and Caesar and Angel sitting in the middle.

"So, Angel and Rosa are in now?" asked Cindy.

"Yep. And Rosa's paired with you." said Caesar.

"What?! I don't wanna be paired up wit her! Where's Riley!?" asked Cindy.

"He went in a limo with that girl Katie. I just need someone to take me around the town..." said Rosa.

Cindy sighed and looked back as Jazmine drove farther away from the school.

"Look, it's like dis. If you paired wit me, you gon' have ta keep up wit me. If you fall back, I'ma leave yo ass, aiight?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice." agreed Rosa.

"Coo'. We gon hit up da mall. So y'all stay away from dat area." said Cindy.

"Fine." said Huey.

"Alright, I can live with that." said Jazmine.

"Coo'. Angel and I can stay downtown if y'all got uptown. Where does that leave Huey and Jazmine tho? Out of town again?" asked Caesar.

"Most likely." said Huey.

Jazmine stopped the car, and let Cindy out. When Rosa saw Cindy get out, she quickly got out too, waving at the others. Angel waved back, Caesar threw a peace sign, and Huey nodded his head as she got out of the car. As Jazmine drove away, Cindy linked arms with Rosa, leading her into the large mall.

"Cindy, can I ask you something?" asked Rosa.

"Fo'sho'. Whatchu' need?" she asked.

"Do you know? About Riley I mean. He's not very faithful to you. He makes passes at me all the time."

Cindy stopped and looked down. She sadly nodded and ushered Rosa over to a bench in front of a clothing store.

"I've...known about Riley since he started this bullshit." said Cindy.

"Wait...really?"

"Yeah. I've been datin' him since I was in 7th grade. He was...my best friend..."

"Was? I mean, isn't he now more than ever now that you're dating?" asked Rosa.

"It ain't like dat. We was ride or die homies when I was 9. When he and his brother first got here. I neva thought I was gonna like him doe. I mean, I knew Huey was a hater, but Riley? He was a balla' like me. We used to hoop togetha' all da time." said Cindy.

"...you play basketball? Why don't you play anymore?"

"...shit happens, y'know? I used to play for my moms, but then after my parent's divorce, I started playin' fa me. But then...I stopped going ta school. When I got to high-school, I _knew_ I wasn't gon' be playin' no mo. Cuz I knew I wasn't gon' be goin'. We've been doin' this skippin' shit since I was in the 8th grade."

"...were you any good? At basketball I mean."

"Of course girl! I was the _greatest_! The _only_ one who could see me at the damn game was Riley...but those were the old days. Once he asked me out, I thought shit was gon' be tighter between us, and it _was..._"

"...but?"

"He changed once we had sex...last year, I decided that I was in love with him enough to give myself to him. Once he lost his virginity, he thought he could fuck _any_ girl he wanted..."

"And...you put up with that?"

"I love him...I mean I ain't neva _tell_ him dat, but...I love him. An' I don't want a relationship like my parents had. I wanna show Riley dat I'm _down_ fo' him." said Cindy.

"Cindy...that doesn't sound very healthy...I mean, I'm not gonna try and _steal_ Riley from you or anything, but you should really look after yourself better. I mean, you've got a _future._ You could go somewhere with your basketball if you wanted, but you let Riley hold you back, _and_ all he does is cheat on you."

"I kno' you don't know us like dat, so I'm not finna say nothin' to dat. But you really don't know the situation. I kno he cares about me..."

Rosa shook her head, knowing that Cindy was right. She _didn't_ know the situation, plus she _may_ have overstepped her boundaries by telling her that Riley held her back. The two walked through the mall for a while, and before they knew it, it was after 3.

Cindy had called for her father to come and pick them up, dropping them back off at the DuBois. She waited until he drove off, and then she and Rosa walked across the street to the Freeman house. Huey, Riley, Jazmine, Caesar and Angel were all inside, sitting in the living room from what Cindy could see. Riley was the first to spot them, and went to open the door for them.

"Aye, where y'all been?" he asked.

"Da mall. You know I had to go hol' it down over there for a minute." said Cindy.

"Okay, okay. True dat. Anyway, come in. We just in here arguing about what to watch."

As Cindy went into the living room, Rosa went in after her, not noticing that Riley was behind her until he smirked and palmed her ass. She whipped around to him with a scowl on her face, more upset that he was making a pass at her right in front of Cindy than anything else.

"Riley, if you don't keep your damn hands to yourself..." she warned.

"Aw, c'mon girl! You know you want this. That's why you mess wit me all da time. Shit, you _might _even be able to make yo'self some paper in my gang wit an ass like _dat._"

"...what." she stated, Angel paying _close_ attention, knowing that Riley just pushed a _big _button.

"Yeah, you could be one of my hoes. Shit, wit _yo_ body, you could be bottom bitch in _no_ time." he smirked as he wrapped an arm around her.

Rosa closed her eyes. For the moment at least, because next thing anybody knew, she did a hand-stand, wrapping her legs around Riley's neck and throwing him onto the living room floor. Everyone, even _Huey,_ looked at her in shock as she assumed a Kung-Fu stance.

She snapped out of her silent rage to see Riley pased out on the floor, and it was _her_ turn to be shocked. She blushed and walked out of the house, silently cursing at herself for not having more self control. _No one_ is supposed to know that she could use such a deadly style.

She walked up to the hill, the last place anyone would look. She knew that everyone would look for her there. She wasn't ready to _talk_ about what happened, _nor_ explain herself. She shamed herself, _and_ her master would be ashamed of her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rosa hit the ground with a thud, coughing up blood, her master expressing concern._

"_Rosa, maybe we should quit while we're ahead. You've got nothing to prove to me. You already know how I feel about your skills." she said._

"_No Master. I cannot fail you, not even for a moment. I'm 10 now. I want to be able to keep up with you." said Rosa._

"_Well, if that's how you feel, we'll take it from the top. No mistakes, or it might be your last. And remember what I told you about all of this."_

"_Sure. Don't tell anyone, and don't teach anyone."_

"_You can't let your anger get the best of you, okay? You and I both know how bad my temper gets, but yours is almost destructive. You must keep yourself in check, got it?"_

"_Yes Master."_

"_If people found out that I was teaching you this, foster care would take you away from me. Truth be told, you're much too young to learn, but I think you could be great, with the right amount of practice." said Rosa's Master._

_Rosa hugged her master before assuming her Kung-Fu stance. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Are you going to hurt me if I approach you?" asked a voice from behind her.

She turned to look and see Huey returning her gaze. She shook her head as she turned back to look at the sky, not really paying attention to when he sat down beside her.

"Is he hurt?" asked Rosa.

"Who, Riley? No. if anything, he just feels stupid. Care to explain what happened?"

"Well...I don't like being called 'Hoe.' Kinda like with Angel and 'Bitch'. I know Riley was messing with me, but a part of me also knew he was being serious, and that's what pissed me off, along with the fact that he was invading my personal space in front of Cindy."

"I see. Well, I can't apologize on his behalf. I gave up with Riley years ago. About your fighting style however...Who is it you said trained you?"

"My most treasured foster mother and Master. She disappeared after visiting Woodcrest."

"...I've seen your stance before." started Huey, who was secretly hoping that Rosa's master wasn't who he _thought_ she was.

"You...you _have?!_ From who?"

"...When I was 10, my grandad invited a woman named Luna to our house to stay for the weekend. She was a Master in White-Lotus Kung-Fu. She had the same stance when I challenged her to a friendly sparring match...and lost."

Rosa looked at Huey more carefully, and realized that _this_ was the connection she was missing. They were indeed the grandsons of the man who last saw her beloved Master.

"..._You!_ Now I know where I've seen you before! I met your Grandad on one of Luna's video chats...and he showed us pictures of you two. I knew I had seen you _somewhere_ before...so...what happened?!" asked Rosa.

"It's...difficult to say. Luna fell for my Grandad, but everything was happening so fast for him, that he freaked out. Plus, after beating me and telling us about her wolves, we had no doubt in our minds that she was...not sane."

"Even I know that. Luna was _insane,_ but I loved that the most about her. A sane person would have never taught me anything as advanced as what I know."

"Well, anyway...we had to get her out, so Grandad told her a lie to get her to leave. It seemed to work, except...somehow she found out he was lying, and came back. She locked both Riley _and_ myself in our room and tied my grandad down. She got Tom involved too, when he came to check on us. Eventually, my Grandad talked Luna into letting them go..."

"And then she went on her way, right?"

"We thought so...but...I hate to be the one to tell you this...seeing as I barely know you, but...Luna died that night." said Huey.

"...what? No...no...she's much too strong to have died over _anything."_

"She blew herself up in her car in front of our house. I'm sorry if you've been looking for her, but it's the truth."

Rosa could believe her ears. She stood up, running for her home. Huey made no attempt to chase after her, knowing that she needed to battle her own demons. Rosa slammed herself into her room, crying her eyes out.

FLASHBACK

"_What do you mean you're going to Woodcrest? What about me?! What about my training?" asked Rosa._

"_Hey, it's only for a weekend! Besides, I've taught you everything I can. It's time for you to figure out the rest. When I became a Master, I didn't have my hand held by my master the whole way." said Luna._

"_Doesn't Robert have grandsons? Why can't I go with you and hang with them!?" _

"_This is supposed to be an ADULT weekend Rosa. I highly doubt the boys'll be there. No, you'll have to stay here."_

"_What about the dogs?" _

"_Take care of em for me. If you need anything, Nicole is on speed dial. I know you don't like her, but I've gotta make sure you're being taken care of. And, as always, if I don't come back, you know what to do." _

_Luna hugged Rosa and kissed her forehead as she exited the house. Rosa watched as Luna drove away from their house, and out of her life._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Rosa screamed wildly as she punched her wall over and over again. Her tears were hot and streaming down her face. Her hand was bleeding at this point, and her knuckle was split open. She punched it hard _one_ time, and she heard a crack. A painful crack. She looked down and realized that she had broken her hand. She blacked out after that.

When she came to, she was in a hospital bed, her hand casted up, and Rummy looking at her intensely.

"Rosa? Are you awake? What happened?!"

Rosa turned her head, her eyes threatening more tears. She didn't want to talk to Rummy about Luna, but then again, she didn't want to tell _anyone_ about her. Rosa couldn't believe that she was gone...

Without Luna, Rosa didn't have any reason to be here.


End file.
